New Unova
by Mister Author Guy
Summary: Two years after the events of Black and White, Ash decides to head to Unova. Meanwhile, the champion Peter travels to find a trainer worthy of his position, and Jay starts on his pokemon journey to become a master. However, New Team Plasma stirs in the background, hoping to use the power of Kyurem to rule Unova, and with N and Hilda gone, their efforts may yield sucess.


**Starting off, I want to say a few things. Firstly, this story is divided between three main characters, to help increase chapter length. I suck at writing long chapters. Second, though Peter may seem ridiculously powerful, he **_**is**_** the regional champ. Gamewise, this means Pokémon ranging from level seventy-six to seventy-eight, like the other champs. Also, Ash, who is the second main character, is bringing only four Pokémon, not six. I have a good reason for it. Fourth, Jay is going to be a pretty powerful train at the end, but Ash will be better and Peter even stronger than Ash. Lastly, and most importantly, this will take place in the sequels, so disregard all of Best Wishes. I know nothing about it.**

Peter strode down the road to Numeva town, ignoring the whispers and awed glances he received. It was fairly common for that to happen to the reigning champion of Unova, a feat he accomplished a year ago. It involved defeating his twin sister, no easy feat considering she was the celebrated Hero of Ideals. In the end he had managed it, and that alone was enough to shock many.

"Hello."

The voice broke him out of his thoughts. He recognized the speaker; it was Tobias, the winner of the Sinnoh League last year. Rumor was that he had a team of legendaries, something Peter wasn't betting on. Making eye contact, he responded. "Hello. I'm assuming you want a battle?"

The passersby were shocked. A champion having a public battle was uncommon; they could lose their title if they were defeated. He quickly amended his statement. "Unofficial, of course."

Tobias nodded. "That would be brilliant. Three on three?"

"That would be fine. You have three legendaries, then, correct?"

He looked shocked. Peter chuckled. "Three on three implies that you have three pokemon much more powerful than the others. Generally, only legendaries fit this criteria, so three legendaries would make sense."

Tobias nodded. "Yes. I do have three. You are the first to figure it out. Shall we begin."

Peter looked around for a suitable spot, and shouted out, "Is anybody here a referee?"

A man in a brown polo shirt and khaki's shouted back. "I am!"

Peter jerked his head in the direction of the spot he had seen. "Over here."

The referee and Tobias walked over, and got into their positions. "This is a three on three battle between the champion Peter and the challenger Tobias. As the challenged, Peter must send out his Pokémon first."

Peter nodded, already palming a Great Ball. "Reni, come on out."

The floating green blob burst into the air in a flash of red light. Tobias smiled as he saw the Reuniclus, before throwing out his own pokeball. "Darkrai."

The hovering wisp of oily smoke burst forth. "You can have the first move, Tobias," Peter called out.

"And I intend to make good use of it. Darkrai, use Dark Pulse."

"Reni, Trick Room and dodge it."

In a flash of strange light, a glowing matrix enveloped the battlefield, and the Reuniclus accelerated at a blinding rate to avoid the chain-like blast.

"Now use Focus Blast."

"Into the shadows!"

Darkrai slowly slipped into the shadows, however, due to his speed being reduced by Trick Room, couldn't fully the blast. He rose up in a swirl of inky blackness and unleashed another Dark Pulse at point blank rage. Tobias smirked, thinking he had scored a knockout, but looked shocked at the Reuniclus emerging unharmed. He raised an eyebrow at Peter, who shrugged, and responded.

"Protect."

Tobias nodded, and turned his attention back to the battle. Darkrai was breathing heavily from the Focus Blast, but was still fairly intact. Reuniclus, on the other hand, was virtually unharmed. Peter thought a moment, and commanded. "Psyshock."

Tobias smiled at the apparent mistake, until he saw the trap. His eyes widened, and he shouted out at Darkrai. "Get out of there."

"Checkmate. Psychic."

The psychic wave hit the ground and threw up a dust cloud, before the next psychic attack whipped it up into an impromptu sandstorm focused on Darkrai.

"Now Focus Blast."

The blob emitted a glowing orb of energy which slammed into the Darkrai, throwing it across the ground and leaving a deep gouge. The dark-type tried to rise, but collapsed onto the ground, defeated.

"Darkrai is unable to battle. Reuniclus wins!"

Tobias stared in shock. No-one had defeated his Darkrai so easily, not since Cynthia and her Garchomp. Suddenly, he grinned. "Great match so far, Peter, but that's as far as you'll get. Latios!"

The blue and white dragon emerged from the ball. Peter smiled. "Reni, return. Come out, Naph."

The floating sarcophagus appeared in a flash of light. "Astonish."

"Take it," Tobias commanded, knowing that it could do so. _What is Peter playing at?_

"Return, Naph. Gigs, your turn."

"Hey, Peter, what was the point of that?"

His opponent smiled. "You'll see. Gigs, Earthquake."

Tobias said nothing as the Gigalith slammed it's foot into the ground. After all, Latios had Levitate making it–

"How did that happen!"

Peter's smile grew even wider. "Mummy."

"What?"

"Naph's ability. Any physical contact replaces the opponent's ability with Mummy. Latios can now be hit with ground moves. Gigs, finish it with Stone Edge and Smack Down."

A cluster of rocks appeared underneath Latios and pelted it, before a similar cluster appeared above it and slammed it into the ground.

"Latios is unable to battle. Gigalith wins!"

"So, you are pretty tough. Heatran, go!"

"Gigs, Earthquake."

The Gigalith slammed it's foot into the ground, the super effective move taking out the Heatran in one strike.

"Don't feel bad you lost. It took me constant training to get to this level. There are _no_ shortcuts, not even legendaries."

Tobias nodded thankfully. "That was a good battle. I can see why you're the champion. I'll remember that."

They started to walk in opposite direction, with the Referee heading towards Accumula town with Tobias. About fifty feet apart, Peter turned and shouted. "Tobias! I hope to see your challenge later!"

That done, he resumed walking.

* * *

Peter approached the house and raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. It had been nearly two years since he had last been here, quite a long time considering who's house it was. Making up his mind, he started to knock. About ten seconds later, a middle-aged woman opened the door, eyes widening in surprise. "Peter! Where have you been the last two years? I was worried!"

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, mom. I've been champion a year and a half. I'm fine, I can handle myself."

She nodded. "I guess you're right.. what about Hilda?"

"Sis? She's on another tour with N, last I heard. She should finish up in about a week."

His mother sighed. "Good. I was getting worried about you two. I know you aren't just here to visit, why else did you come?"

He smiled. "I have to talk to Juniper. She should be able to help me find someone."

"Okay, got it. When will you get back? I don't want you gone another two years."

"Don't worry, two or three days at most. I just need to give them something."

"All right, be home soon!"

He smiled as he close the door behind him. Walking at the brisk pace that constant travel had drilled into him, he reach the Pokémon Professor's lab in a few minutes. Stepping up to the door, he was surprised to see them open as someone came running out. He let out an oomph as the person barge into him, not looking where they were going. They stared at each other in shock. "Peter.."

He grinned. "It's nice to see you, Bianca. What are you doing?"

The blonde grinned at her old friend. "I work with Juniper now. I need to bring some starters to a boy in Aspertia, apparently that's the new starting town."

Peter grinned. "That's where I need to go, then. Need a ride?"

"That would be brilliant!"

Chuckling, he plucked a pokeball off his belt. "Reni, Teleport."

* * *

"Hey, Pikachu, it's nice to be traveling again, right bud?"

"Pika, pikapi!"

Ash laughed. "Yep. Brand new region, just waiting for me. All right, Unova, here I come."

He took off, Pikachu falling off his shoulder and struggling to keep up with the energetic teen. They soon found themselves in front of a Pokémon Center. "Ready to register?"

"Pi!"

"All right, then here we go!"

"Wait."

Ash halted midway through the door. "What," he asked the teen who had spoken.

"Have you seen an Ash Ketchum around here?"

Ash nodded. "That would be me."

The brown haired teen smiled. "I've been looking for you. Here, catch. It's an old buddy of mine looking for a good trainer."

He reached into his bag and tossed a great ball to Ash, who almost dropped it a few times before getting a grip on it. "Thanks.."

The other teen smiled, and pulled out another great ball. "Peter. I have to go now. Reni, Teleport."

Ash looked at the Great Ball in his hands. He could tell that other trainer was a good one, both in the strength of his Pokémon and the strength of their bond.

"I'll see what you are later," he promised, clipping the ball onto his belt with the three others that shared the space, before continuing through the center to register.

**I know I promised three main characters, but I couldn't fit in the last one here. He'll show up next time. Another few things before I wrap this up. Firstly, Tobias was curb stomped because his Pokémon were low leveled, despite being legendaries. Second, I know Reuniclus can't learn Teleport normally, but I didn't want to give him a Pokémon for the sole sake of teleporting him around, so just pretend it can. Third, some characters have name changes. Hilbert is Peter and NewMaleCharacter (whatever his name is) is Jay, but those are it. Hilda has Zekrom, N has Reshiram, and they travel through tours of various regions to see how Pokémon are treated and report abusive trainers to the League, as well as participate in the League itself. Lastly, and most importantly, **_**I know what Pokémon Ash just got. I will not change it based on requests. **_**Deal with it.**


End file.
